CrimsonSapphire Shipping
by Zira the Red Dragon
Summary: Some one-shots and two-shots maybe for my CrimsonSapphire shipping. Ratings will go up or down depending on the contents and if anyone has sudgestions for a one-shot I would love to hear about it. Also since the rating changes it is set to M. YamixOC
1. A Close Encounter

**YGO: Crimson Sapphire**

**This is where Yami is still concealed in the millinium puzzle, but Yugi didn't put it together this time. Now it is time for another to awaken the Pharaoh. **

**So I was thinking that Shelen(my OC) would be given the puzzle and she solves it after a few hours(she actually thought of what the puzzle would look like guessing it would be a pyramid). When that happens Yami returns with all his memories(from his ancient life to his last life as Yugi-this is not following my YGO:CS fanfic by the way). Since Shelen is a girl and it is very obvious Yami is a boy I decided he just has his own seperate body sometimes but also when taking over he looks like he did in the real series. **

**At first Shelen didn't like him that much because he seemed kind of jerky and pushy. But as time passed the two began to get along more and she allowed him to merge with her in duels.**

**In this story, Shelen is put in a very close encounter with a rapist and ever since Yami got his own body she stopped carrying around the millenium puzzle. So these two may act a little different from how they really act but that's all in the story. **

**A Close Encounter:**

Shelen sighed as she clutched her head in her hands trying to rack her brains for the answer to the math problem she was doing. She stared at the paper in annoyance then in all hopelessness banged her head against the desk top. The puzzle sitting next to her on the desk suddenly shimmered and Yami appeared standing near her with his arms crossed and wearing only his sleevless black shirt and black leather pants with the belts and the puzzle resting around his neck hanging low in front. He stared at Shelen with a sweatbead on the back of his spiky black hair highlighted in dark magenta and dark red, his violet colored eyes wide in shock.

"Shelen!" He said loudly trying to get her attention, "What in the name of Ra are you doing?"

"Don't bother me, Yami." Shelen's voice was muffled by her face in contact with the desk, "I'm trying to give myself a concusion."

"So I see..." Yami muttered. Shelen lifted her head from the table and looked at Yami in question.

"Why are you even out here?" She asked, "This isn't even a duel."

"True, but I don't trust you when it comes to homework and trying to get amnithsia."

"Yami, I am not really going to get amthisia, stop being such a worry wart!"

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Yami said.

"I don't need you to protect me like that though! Look just leave me alone so I can finish my homework." Shelen sighed in annoyance.

"Fine." Yami said and faded away to where the puzzle lay on the desk again.

Shelen sighed and returned to figuring out the math problem.

...

The next week Yami hadn't spoken to Shelen at all. He was apparently giving her the silent treatment.

'Why is he so imature sometimes?' Shelen thought in annoyance. She then turned to the puzzle that was sitting next to her at her table.

"Hey!" She called into the puzzle, "Yami, I know you can hear me."

There was no responce from the puzzle nor her mind. She sighed and set the puzzle down.

"I hate being stuck with an ancient Pharoah, why couldn't it be someone less grudge holding?"

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice when two rough hands grabbed her and covered her mouth. She was then shoved into a brick wall. She slid down and groaned in pain as the man that had caught her stood above her with a grin on his face.

"Wha-What do you want?" Shelen demanded timmidly and scooted back.

"Pretty little girly, never had any fun huh?" The man slurred. Shelen's eyes widened and she pressed further into the wall. The man approached slowly and Shelen gulped. He then grabbed her and pressed a rough kiss on her lips. Shelen's eyes widened and she tried to pull away. For the first time in years, Shelen was afraid.

...

The millinium puzzle lying forgotten on the kitchen table in the Pendragon home suddenly shimmered and Yami stood with the treasure around his neck again. He turned to Shelen's mother who had just entered the room.

"Forgive me, Ms. Pendragon but where is Shelen?" Yami asked the woman.

"She should be coming home from school right now, Yami." Shayla said in concern, "Why, is there something wrong?"

"No, not that I know of. But I haven't spoken to her in days. I just wanted to try to talk to her."

"I understand." Shayla nodded and Yami left the house and walked down the street until he felt Shelen's presence. He looked up toward a wide allyway. His eyes narrowed.

...

Shelen gasped in discust as the kiss ended and she felt like spitting the taste out of her mouth. The man leered at her as she winced from the pain caused from the grip on her arms and when he had slapped her. The man chuckled evilly and Shelen squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the worse when she heard a familiar voice.

"Step away from the girl." The voice said, it was full of hatred and fury but also fear. Shelen opened her eyes as the man harrasing her let go.

'Could it be?' She looked up and saw Yami standing behind them. His usual calm or determined look was replaced by hatred to match the tone of his voice.

"Hehe..." The man chuckled as he turned to Yami, "What're y gonnas do 'bout it?"

Yami's glare increased and he walked forward. Shelen stared in shock and awe at his assault. Usually the spirit would have just taught the accused a leason with a shadow game then worry about the victim. But this time he looked furious, as though he wanted to murder the man that had tried to rape Shelen. The man continued to chuckle drunkenly and only stopped when Yami's fist came in contact with the man's face.

Shelen's jaw dropped and she stared at Yami as he glared down at the man. Yami NEVER resulted to physical violence! Never! He only used a mind crush once or twice on people but they never became to seriously damaged.

The man on the ground stared stunned then looked at the dark spirit in terror.

"If you EVER try what you have today again, I will NOT hesitate to destroy you." Yami's tone was dark and dripping with venom, "Got it?"

The man nodded vigerously.

"Get out of my sight!" Yami spat and the man scrambled to his feet then ran. Yami then turned to Shelen and his eyes became soft. He walked over to her and knelt down.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I'm fine..." Shelen replied. She stared at Yami, never had he been so hateful toward anyone, not even Kiaba from his past lives. Nor Bakura.

"Good." He nodded then moved to help her up. She winced and he moved his hand away.

"Sorry, it's just the bruises from that man." She said. Yami frowned. If he ever found that man again he would make him regret ever being born. But at the moment Shelen was his main concern. He wordlessy picked her up and carried her back to the house, bridal style. Shelen protested that nothing had happened and she could walk on her own but Yami didn't listen.

They entered the Book shop Cafe the Pendragon's owned then walked up the stairs. Shelen continued her protests until he finally set her down on the bed. He then took the Millinium Pendant and held it in one hand in front of her.

"How am I supposed to help you to avoid thigs like this happening when you don't carry this around with you?" Yami demanded. Shelen blinked from her position on the bed and stared at him, "I had to locate your spirit energy to find you!"

"I don't-"

"What do you think would have happened if I hadn't come to rescue you, hmm? what would have happened?"

"I c-"

"No, you can not handle these things on your own! You just don't get it! I'm here to prevent you from being attacked or killed!"

"Yami!" Shelen shouted as she stood and and Yami turned to her, "I don't care why you are here or if you think I can't protect myself. But I can and I don't need some dark spirit to tell me otherwise! I am not a little girl and I don't need your protec-" She was suddenly stopped by Yami suddenly pinning her against the wall with one arm pinned above and the other to her side. She stared in fear at the King of Games and looked at her with hard crimson colored eyes. She was about to speak but his lips were suddenly over hers. She stared wide-eyed at his forceful expression with his brows furrowed and his eyelids tightly shut.

Shelen then parted her lips and allowed him entrance, deepening the kiss. His grip on her became softer until he finally let go and instead wrapped his arms around her waist as she slid hers around his neck. They stayed in that position for what felt like hours when in reality was only a few minutes, until Yami finally pulled away and they stared into each others eyes. Crimson and sapphire.

"I was afraid I would lose you." Yami said softly.

"I'm sorry...I had no idea it meant so much to you." She whispered back.

"Why are you sorry?" Yami asked.

"I yelled at you when you were only trying to help and then I treated the pendant like it was just not important. I'm a terrible Keeper..." Shelen explained.

"That is not true." Yami said firmly, "You have been more responcible with the pendant than the other items that the others had. You are the best Keeper I have ever had the honor to meet."

"Thank you, Yami." Shelen said and hugged the King of Games.

"You're welcom Aibou." Yami said, smiling down at the young Keeper. He then led her to the bed and she lay down. He smiled down at her as she looked up at him with a new look. It wasn't fear or annoyance or even confusion. It was a soft emmotion.

"G'night, Yami." Shelen yawned, "I love you."

"I love you too, my Aibou..." Yami whispered to her then turned to the Pendant lying on the desk. He shook his head and turned to Shelen. He then walked over to the side of the bed and lay down. Shelen cracked open and eye and gazed at Yami. She then smiled and closed her eyes again then hugged him. Yami stared at her in a mix of suprise and fondness then gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, drifting off to the world of memories. Remembering when Yugi Motou had been the Keeper. Shelen was nothing like Yugi but one thing they had in common was that they cared.

**END**

**Ok, so that was story 1. Tell me what you think and just to let you know, I made this BEFORE I made Crimson Sapphire. So if you're confused I'm sorry I was trying to get used to writing about YGO. Story 2 is coming soon.**


	2. Slavemas?

**YGO:Crimson Sapphire**

**Pretty much this is a Christmas related story using the name for the holiday 'Slaveless' from LittleKuribo. I don't own the idea for the holiday but I do own the plot and the story. I also don't own YGO as this is a fanfic.**

**Slaveless?**

Shelen shivered as she got up from her warm bed. She placed her feet onto the cold yet soft carpet and quietly gathered her clothes. She then glanced back at the bed where Yami was still asleep. She smiled at how cute he looked asleep and made a mental note to take a picture next time as a memory. She then held in a laugh at the thought and slipped on her dark blue jeans and a black sweatshirt over a black T-shirt. She then pulled on her socks and grabbed the millenium puzzle and snuck out of the room.

Shelen then quietly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mother was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning, Mom." Shelen said as she sat down.

"Morning, Shelen," Shayla greeted, "Did you stay warm last night?"

"With the spirit of ancient Egypt even the warmest blanket can't beat the heat." Shelen replied. Her mother smiled at her daughter's light humor.

Ever since Yami had been able to take on a living form at will he spent almost all the time as a solid being. Including sleep in the same bed as Shelen. Not because of dirty reasons but for the company. It was lonely at night.

"So you think it'll snow?" Shelen asked as she placed a mug of hot water into the microwave.

"The news says it won't be for another week." Shayla replied.

"I know, but I wish it would snow sooner. I was hoping to have some fun and see how Yami reacts to his first snow day."

"Well you'll have to wait until a little longer." Shayla replied.

The two women then sat in silence as Shelen waited for her water to finish heating while she read the comics. She then add some cocoa powder to her drink and stirred to make hot chocolate. At that moment a very tired looking Yami walked down the stairs.

"Morning sleepy-head." Shelen smirked. He just yawned a reply of good morning.

"I'm making hot chocolate, you want some?" She asked.

"Sure." He replied as he sat at his place at the table.

"How late did you two stay up, anyway?" Shayla asked as she set her paper down.

"'Till 1 in the morning. Why?" Yami asked.

"Well you look like you rose from the dead." Shayla said. Yami stared at her and Shelen snorted with laughter.

"What were you doing up there anyway?"

"Playing 5 rounds. I won two, Yami won the rest." Shelen replied as she stirred Yami's hot chocolate.

"Yes, because I've played it since the time of ancient Egypt." Yami retorted as she set his mug down at his place and sat in her chair which was next to his.

"It is amazing how you kids can play Duel Monsters so long. I would have fallen asleep by at least 11:30 if it was me." Shayla chuckled.

...

A while later Shelen and Yami were sitting watching T.V. A bunch of Christmas specials were on so they didn't have many choices.

"Aibou?"

"Hmm?"

"What is this 'Christmas' they keep mentioning?"

"A holiday where we celebrate the birth of Christ. Well at least it's what christians think. Some celebrate cause they think they'll get presents from Santa Clause, this guy that wears red andonly gives gifts to the good boys and girls. The naughty ones get coal."

"Why coal?"

"Dunno, just a stupid thing they do. Probably because the gifts are usually placed in stockings and hung by the fire."

"I see."

"Though I doubt you ever celebrated something like that, being from Egypt and being a Pharaoh and all." Shelen shrugged.

"Actually, I think we did celebrate something like that."

"Hm? What was it like?"

"Well, the memory is still a bit hazy, but I think it was close to this Christmas you speak of."

"Ok, shoot."

"Well, from what I remember there was a holiday called...Slaveless."

There was a pause and in this pause Shelen had turned off the T.V.

"'Slaveless'?" She asked, looking at him skeptically.

"Yes, I believe it was where each of the higher ups was given a new slave."

"Oh. Ok..."

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this."

"No, I't ok. I just...It feels familiar..."

"Well, I think I remember on the last slaveless I ever attended, a specific slave was given to me." Yami sat back and closed his eyes feeling as though he was looking at a memory. Shelen also leaned back and closed her eyes. Their minds once again becoming one as Yami told the story.

"It was a hot day in Egypt when it happened. I remember being with the priests in the throne room where slaves are usually presented. The slaves were brought in and SHE was among them."

...

The priests stood on their respected sides of the line leading to the throne. Pharaoh Atem sat on the throne trying to pay attention but not at all caring about the holiday. He watched the slaves being brought before him where they were forced to bow. He noticed one of the slaves that stood out among the others clothed in black. It seemed odd for someone to wear black on such a hot day, and in Egypt too.

The priests were to choose the slaves since Atem didn't usually care what they did when it came to slaves. But that day he was interested in the one in black. Seth**(A/N: I don't know if that's his name or not since I read the manga and they called the past life of Seto by his name, but in other things they call him Seth)** had been walking down the row to decide which would best suit the Pharaoh. But Atem saw the one in black look up. The slave actually looked up at HIM. It was the greatest sign of disrespect and was against the law to gaze uppon the Pharaoh. Yet the slave stared at him with curiousity and a grudging acceptance. A guard noticed the slave's head was up and pushed it back down not seeing where the slave had been looking for the person had on a hood and all that was visible were two bright sapphire eyes.

Atem suddely stood up after losing contact with the eyes and the priests and guards looked at him confused.

"My Pharaoh?" Siamon questioned but Atem ignored him and walked up to the slave clothed in black.

"You, stand." He commanded. The slave stood and looked at him from under her hood. He saw amusement in her eyes as well as curiousity.

"What is your name?" Atem asked.

"It depends on who wants to know." She replied. Though her toe was rather disrespectful, her voice was smooth and an alto soprano in speech-wise.

"The Pharaoh asked you a question! Answer him!" A guard scolded and smacked her across the back of the head.

"I did answer him, bastard." She muttered with a growl. Atem was rather impressed by her attitude.

"This one will do." Atem said as he gestured to the backsasser. She seemed to stiffen at his desision and he saw the slave traders look at him nervously.

"What is it? Is there something I should know about her?" Atem asked.

"Well, yes...You see she is Egyptian but different." A slave trader said carefully.

"Then what is it about her that is different?" Atem asked.

"She is...How should we say it...A mistake." The slave trader said. The slave girl stiffened again and seemed to be trembling at the word 'mistake'.

"What makes you so certain of that?" Atem asked as he glanced back at the slave.

"I don't think it is such a good idea to tell you here, my king. Forgive me but she is worse than a regection." The trader tried to explain.

Atem turned to look at the slave girl again. He then turned to the rest of the people in the room.

"You are not to tell anyone of what you may soon see. Those who cannot remain quiet about these things, I advise you to leave." The Pharaoh warned all that were in the room. Only the guards left out of respect for their Pharaoh. Atem then turned back to the girl.

"It's alright, will you reveal yourself now?" He asked kindly. She was silent for a moment then slowly looked up and reached up two cuffed hands then slowly pulled back her hood. Atem nearly gasped at what he saw. The girl before him had long goldblonde hair and very pale skin. Her eyes were deep sapphire as he had seen from before she had removed the hood and also was wearing a gold armband on her right arm.

'I see now why the Traders were warey of her.' Atem mused to himself, 'She truely is unusual. But also very beautiful.'

"She is to be my personal slave." Atem concluded, "That is my final decision."

"But my lord-" The trader tried to protest.

"That is my final decision." Atem repeated firmly. the girl was then removed from the line.

"Very well, my king." The traders said. A few more slaves were chosen then the rest were taken away to be chosen by other nobels.

Later the slave was brought to Atem's room where he found her standing by the door, still chained to the cuffs. Atem walked over to her and she stiffened. He then gently reached for her cuffs. He easily removed them as they were easy to take off from the outside then set them aside.

"Now that we are alone, will you tell me your name?" Atem asked kindly. The slave girl looked down at his feet, "And I don't see why you wont look at me directly. You didn't have a problem with that earier."

"Before I was free. Now that I'm an object I don't have much choice but to respect my master." She replied.

"Just because I am your master does not mean you need to be so formal. I never liked people talking to me like I would strike them down at the slightest mistake." He chuckled. A small smile graced her lips at the joke.

"But still, what is your name?"

"They...I was called...Sanara." The girl said.

"Sanara," Atem repeated, "It a pleasure to meet you."

"As to you, my Pharaoh." Sanara replied.

"Atem. Call me Atem." Atem said.

"Very well...Atem." She smiled.

...

"That was the most remembered Slaveless I ever had. Later on I remember that Sanara and the Pharaoh fell in love. And they planned to marry but then-"

"Ok, you have to be making this up." Shelen sat up straight from where she had been resting her head on Yami's shoulder.

"I assure you I am not. These are real memories."

"Then how did you come up with 'Sanara', hm?" Shelen asked as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "You couldn't have remembered that name."

"Well actually her full name was Sheleniasanara." Yami admitted.

"The slave had my full first name?" She still wasn't convinced.

"Yes, and she looked exactly like you too." Yami smiled and leaned closer to her slightly.

"There is no way I was a slave in ancient Egypt."

"It's a possiblity."

"Yeah, and I'm actually still in love with the Pharaoh." Shelen scoffed. But he saw a faint blush to her face.

"Oh, really?" He asked, leaning closer.

"Wha? I'm being sarcastic!" Shelen snapped.

"I can tell you're lying, Aibou." Yami smirked.

"Oh, shut up! What if I am in love. Doesn't mean you feel the same way. You probably had plenty of wives anyway." Shelen muttered and looked away.

"Actually no. I don't think I did." Yami replied and she felt his hand under her chin pulling it up, "I never got the chance."

"What-" Her words were lost as his lips covered her's. She stared wide-eyed for a moment then slowly melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist the kiss turned to one of passion at that moment then they came up for breath.

"I guess I do feel the same way." Yami smirked at her again. She just blushed and he smiled at her responce. Then they sat up straight again and Shelen turned the T.V. back on. Then they continued to watch the programs. This time though, Shelen was curled up next to Yami and he had his arm holding her close as they watched the program.

Perhaps this was actually the best Slaveless he would ever have. Then again who knew? The future is the only thing that can tell.

THE END

**Second story in the one-shots. Most of these are about them confessing their love for eachother in different senarioes so unless I mention that they're already a couple at the beginning this is basically just about them getting together.**

**I hope when I was talking about the two playing Duel Monsters that I might have given some hints that would lead to OTHER ideas seeing as Shelen and Yami sleep in the same bed and how they mentioned '5 rounds' and such. But even so it was just some light humor and I am not trying to accuse anyone of being perverts or anything XD**

**Also I made a few ancient Egypt CrimsonSapphire shipping stories so if you liked this one I could put up the other one I have. If not that's fine.**

**R & R and thanks for the last comments. I repeat that the name Slaveless and the main idea for it belong to LittleKuribo. Thanks :D**


	3. Karioke Night

**A one-shot for CrimsonSapphire Shipping where Domino High is having a Karioke Night and the gang wants Shelen to sing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song 'Freak the Freak Out'**

**Rated: T for language**

Karioke Night:

The school was buzzing with excitement as the students spoke mainly of Karioke Night the school was hosting to raise money. The event itself was free but the food cost money. At that moment Shelen, Yami, and friends were standing around the lockers.

"Hey, we should go to Karioke Night!" Jazz said excitedly.

"Sounds like fun!" Kyla agreed.

"Yes, and we will rule the Night!" Crystal laughed maniacally.

"Uh, Cris...You REALLY need to stop hanging around Marik..." Shelen looked at the psychopathic girl with them. Ever since the team had added Marik and Crystal to their team it had never been the same. Marik was still crazy and Crystal being his resent hikari was just as insane.

"Eh? Oh, sorry. I think Marik's rubbing off on me." Crystal calmed down a bit.

"So are we going or not? If not Kyla and I have a new horror movie we want to watch." Bakura said looking bored. Kyla held up a really gory cover of a DVD labled "Bloody Massacer 3; Even Bloodier than the last 2".

"I don't know how you can watched that stuff without throwing up." Yami looked at the cover in discust. He wasn't a big fan on movies about slaughter.

Just then the group looked up when they heard a voice calling Yami. Yami looked up and nearly grimmased as Siran and her posse walked up to them.

"Yami~" She said in her sappy way. Shelen glared at her rival in hatred.

"Um, yes Siran?" Yami asked.

"Karioke Night is coming up. I was wondering if you might want to sing a duet with me?" Siran said in her seductive tone. Being like a real siran she was good with that voice.

"What makes you think he'd want to?" Jazz snapped.

Siran turned to see the cherry-red head glaring at her.

"Nobody asked your oppinion, slut." Siran countered. Jazz growled but stayed where she was.

"So how 'bout it?" Siran asked as she looked up at him. Yami fought the urge to run at that point.

"He doesn't sing." Shelen suddenly spoke up.

"Aibou?" Yami looked at her in suprise.

"Oh, and you do?" Siran rounded on Shelen.

"..." Shelen was silent and looked down. Siran then smirked.

"Alrigt then." She said, "How about this; we'll see who's the better singer at Karioke Night on friday. Then the winner gets Yami."

Shelen's eyes widened in shock and she felt her cheeks heat up. 'Get's Yami?' She thought, 'Does she think I'm in love with him or something?'

"She accepts your challenge!" Jazz said, glaring at Siran.

"Alright then, we'll see you in the Gym, Friday night." Siran said, "Oh, and Yami, wear something nice for afterwords."

Yami nearly gagged. Shelen remained silent as the friends continued to talk.

...

"Aibou?" Yami asked as Shelen sat at her desk at home doing her math homework.

"What, Yami?" She turned to look at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong. I'm fine. Just wish Jazz hadn't accepted Siran's challenge though..."

"Why are you worried? You are a wonderful singer."

It was true, Yami had heard Shelen sing in the shower and sometimes in the room when she looked at lyrics to try to learn.

"Yeah well...Singing is a secret hobby of mine. Just a talent I want to keep hidden..." Shelen blushed.

"So you want Siran to go on a date with me?" Yami asked skeptically. Shelen looked up.

"Wha-No! Why would I want that whore to even touch you?" She cried, blushing furiously. Yami just smirked at her reaction.

...

Friday was close to coming and the night before, Shelen had been dragged to Crystal and Marik's house by Kyla, Jazz, and Crystal. They had locked her in Crystal's room with them also in the room and were telling her the plan for Friday night. She wasn't allowed out of the room untill se agreed to the plan.

...

Friday night came and most of the school was there to sing or listen to the people sing. Yami and the other men of the group were some of them. Finally the girls came and Shelen was with them dressed in a black trenchcoat that reached just abover her ankles. She didn't even look like she was prepared to sing and Yami was rather disappointed by her attire. It spoke 'I-don't-wanna-be-here-but-I-don't-have-a-choice'. Bakura and Marik looked at her confused and Daren a little relieved. Shelen didn't seem to care about the competition.

Crysal and Kyla walked over to their yamis and whispered the plan in the boys' ears. They looked at their hikaris impressed. Shelen then sat next to Yami and seemed stiff.

"Aibou, you should probably take off that coat." Yami said as he reached to take it off of her.

"No!" The girls and two other yamis all said at once. Yami and Daren looked at them a bit startled.

"I-I mean I'm fine." Shelen said with a blush and a sheepish smile.

Siran soon began her song and kept giving Yami flirty looks. Such as winks, pointing, and others. When she finished the people clapped. Siran then came down from the stage.

"See ya soon, Yamikins." Siran winked and puckered her lips. The gang all grimmased or gagged. Yami just gave a strained smile.

"Next on our list is Shelen Pendragon." The one in charge of songs said. Shelen stood up and walked up to the stage.

"And what will you be singin'?"

"I-I w-would like to sing...F-'Freak the Freak Out'." Shelen stuttered nervously. Siran smirked thinking Shelen would be to scared to sing and would stutter the whole time.

"Alright then." The man started the music. Shelen then caught onto the beat.

**Are you listening?  
Hear me talk, hear me sing  
Open up the door  
Is it less, is it more?  
When you tell me to beware  
Are you here are you there?  
Is there something I should know?  
Easy come, easy go  
Out of your head  
Don't hear a word I said.  
I can't communicate. when you wait.  
Don't relate.  
**

She began moving a bit but was still stiff. At least she could sing clearly.

**I try to talk to you  
But you never even knew  
's it gonna be? tell me.  
Can you hear me? **

Then something unexpected happened. Shelen undid her coat and shrugged it off as she moved more with the music as she sang. Yami's jaw dropped when he saw what she wore. Shelen was wearing a tight black leather skirt that hugged her thighs like a second skin yet stretched flexibly to let her move. She also wore a strappless leather top which showed her flat stomach and black leather high heel boots. She then grabbed the mike and let her hair fall freely. She looked more like a rockstar than anything else.  
**  
I'm so sick of it.  
Your attention opposite  
Never listen  
You never listen  
I'm so sick of it.  
another fit  
Don't throw another fit Never listen  
You never listen**

**I scream your name!  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout!  
So what I'm gonna do  
Now is Freak The Freak Out.  
Hey!  
Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa.**

Patience running thin  
Running thin  
Come again  
Tell me what I get  
Opposite Opposite  
Show me what is real  
If it breaks, does it heal?  
Open up your ear  
Why you think that I'm here  
Keep me in the dark

Are you even thinking of me?  
Is someone else above me  
Gotta know, Gotta know  
What am I gonna do  
Cause I can't get through to you  
So whats it gonna be?  
Tell me, Can you hear me?  


She walked along the stage as she sang. Then jumped onto Siran's table and danced as well as sang. She looked down at Siran with a smirk. Then jumped off the table and began to walk around while singing. Then got back on stage.

**I'm so sick of it.  
Your attention opposite  
Never listen  
You never listen  
I'm so sick of it.  
Don't throw another fit  
Never listen  
You never listen**

I scream your name!  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout!  
So what I'm gonna do  
Now is Freak The Freak Out.  
Hey!  
Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa.

Easy come, easy go  
Easy come, easy go  
Can you hear me?

I scream your name!  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout!  
So what I'm gonna do  
Now is Freak The Freak Out.

Hey!  
Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa.

Freak The Freak Out. [x15**](Adience is chanting this line while Shelen does the other lyrics on this paragraph)(A/N: I won't rewrite that line 15 times)****  
Ohhhhhhhh...  
I scream your name!  
But you never listen!  
Ohhhhhhhh...  
But you never listen!**

When the song ended, Shelen struck a pose and the whole room errupted in applause as everyone but Siran and her posse stood and cheered, clapped, and whistled. Shelen smiled and set the mike back in the holder then walked off stage after grabbing her coat. She walked over to her friends as the crowd clapped for her. Yami stood in front of her and she looked up at him.

"Looks like we have our winner!" The principle said as he walked onto the stage with a mike in hand. He held up a slip of paper and Siran began to prepare herself while Shelen and Yami turned to look to the stage.

"And the winner is..." There was a drum role, "SHELEN PENDRAGON!" The priniciple shouted excitedly. The school eruprted in cheers again as Shelen looked shocked while her friends congratulated her. Siran, though, looked livid. She gave a screech of rage and stormed off. The principle then handed Shelen the small trophy with the star and a mike on it and she shook his hand.

"Concrtatulations Ms. Pendragon." The priniciple said.

"Thank you." Shelen smiled. She then turned to Yami again.

"Now you have a prize to prove you're a winner." Yami said smiling.

"Actually, I already had my prize from the beginning." Shelen looked up into his eyes. Then she leaned up and he leaned forward and they shared a gentle kiss. The school cheered again as the kiss was broken.

...

Later that night Shelen and Yami were at home. Shayla had been so proud of Shelen that she had placed the tophy in a display case behind the counter in the cafe`. She had said that it would attract customers if she sang once in a while at the cafe`.

At the moment, though, the couple was sharing a passionate kiss on the couch. When they broke away Yami picked his hikari up bridal-style and carried her to their room.

"I'm sorry, Aibou, but I cannot leave you alone when you wear such attractive clothes." Yami smirked at her. And she had no problem with that.

**Yay! Shelen won the competition and got a kiss from Yami! I loved the idea in "Freak the Freak Out" episode of Victorious so I sorta used that. Anyway next story will come soon.**


	4. Arranged Marrage

**This one-shot is actually REALLY short. Just something I thought of if they didn't really know eachother and just to regular people destined to marry. **

YGO:CS Arranged Marrage

Shelen had, unknowingly been arranged to marry a man she had never met before, since birth and when she finally meets him she doesn't know what to think of him at first. He seems rude and annoying at first as though he had no respect for her. But one similarity they shared was the love of games.

Whether it was card games or board games, contests or challenges, even video games they loved them. One day though, Shelen was challenged to a game. A game of wits and emotions. A game of 'Love or Hate'. She took the challenge and from then on the two tried everything to get the other to either love or hate the other.

Shelen was met with times where she had to will herself to resist him. At others he had to try to keep his temper when she insulted, embarrassed or sassed him.

Their game was played for months on end and finally on Christmas Eve the two were determined to cause the other to lose. The destination was under the mistletoe.

Shelen had been insulting and taunting him when they had noticed the plant hanging above the doorway. They had looked at it then she had looked into his eyes. Determined to hate him but couldn't.

Everyone around them watched in anxiety until he suddenly grabbed her upperarms and pulled her close to him then placed his lips over hers. At first she just stood there in shock but slowly and forgetting their game deepened the kiss by returning it.

The people around them watched and held in their cheers of delight. Then the kiss was broken and instead of staring at him in hate or even anger, her sappire orbs showed love and caring. His own crimson ones showed the same.

"I guess I won." He smirked at her.

"You truely are the King of Games." She replied. Yami smirked as well and forgetting the other people in the room continued their kiss.

THE END

**So yeah, there it is. I have another story called YGO:CS Arranged Marrage but it's different so be looking out for that and tell me what you think. If I should make a whole story out of this or what? But anyway R & R and thanks for all the reviews so far^^**


	5. Holiday Fun: Halloween

**Just a Halloween story. I know it is WAY out of date since this is being published around December 20 or so. But anyway I had an idea to do some holiday stories. Since I really am not into the whole make some holiday art work nd hope people look at it. That happens on DA sometimes so yeah, I just wanted to write a cute Halloween story. At the beginning of the story Yami will be a little paranoid and over-protective because of evil leaves of DOOM! lol. But yeah, nothin' else said other than Happy Late Halloween!**

**YGO:CS-Holiday Fun**-**Halloween**

The autumn leaves fell from the branches of the trees and the crisp wind blew through the air. Some of these leaves and wind blew through the window of a certain duelist that was keeper of the King of Games.

Shelen shivered and and curled up farther into her covers. She did NOT want to get up. But saddly for her, her guardian spirit, Yami, had other ideas.

He shook his keeper awake and she groaned.

"Yami, what are you doing?" She whined.

"Why are the leaves changed and why is the air colder?" The spirit asked. He sounded worried as though it was life threatening.

"Yami, I will only say this once. The SEASON has changed, so the weather has changed."

She then tried to fall back into slumber but Yami was still not saticefied with her answer.

"But why do they change now?" He asked. Shelen sat up obviously she wasn't going back to her dreams.

"The leaves change color when the air gets cooler because when winter is close the trees become so cold and die. Then in spring when the weather gets warmer, the leaves return."

"So it isn't permenant?" Yami wanted to make sure.

"No, it isn't. Some time in May the leaves will return, alright?"

Yami nodded in understanding.

"Mom's gonna go through Hell though when she gets around to raking the leaves up..." Shelen sighed and got out of bed then gathered up the clothes she was going to wear. She then entered the bathroom and got dressed. She returned from the bathroom and grabbed the millinium pendant. She and Yami then walked down stairs and were greeted by a note on the counter. Shelen picked it up and read scilently. When she was done she was laughing.

"What is it?" Yami wondered.

"Mom is a major Halloween lover, she went to the store to get some Halloween decorations." Shelen replied.

"What is 'Halloween'?" Yami asked curiously.

"Hm? You've never heard of Halloween?" Shelen asked suprised. Then she remembered that Yami was from ancient Egypt.

"Oh yeah...Well, um, Halloween was originated from Europe where people would band together to keep the demons and monsters away. Then later on kids and adults alike would dress up in costumes that made them look like the monsters and ghosts and parade the streets to keep the demons away as well. But now we just dress up and go from house to house and say 'trick-or-treat and they give out candy." Shelen explained.

"Really? That sounds facinating." Yami said a bit intrigued.

"It is. I usually go with Jazz, Kyla, Crystal and Daren. But now that Jazz and Seto are a couple he may be joining us." Shelen explained.

"So anyone can participate in these festivities?" Yami asked.

"Anyone." Shelen nodded. The two then began to find something to make breakfast. After breakfast they walked downstairs to the Silver Bay cafe that Shelen's mother owned. They left the cafe bookshop and stepped out into the cold of Fall.

Yami was wary of the falling leaves as they blew close. If they got too close the dark spirit would take on his ghost form and Shelen would give him a back hand on the arm.

"They aren't going to hurt you, Yami." She sighed. Of course they wouldn't be able to hurt HIM, he was able to become a spirit. But Shelen was still solid so he instead walked near the street where the leaves were blowing. This caused Shelen to smack her face with her palm in shame at the odd behavior.

"Didn't you see this happen with your first partner?" She questioned as Yami glared at the leaves. She could tell he was close to sending the plants to the shadow realm.

"No, I saw nothing like this happen before." Yami confirmed.

"Wonderful..." Shelen sighed. She then tried to ignore her guardian as he protected her from the plants.

They finally came to meet the others. Kyla was first to notice Yami's odd behavior.

"Um, is Yami ok?" She asked looking at him.

"This is his first Fall." Shelen explained, "Yami, for the last time they are not harmful!" Shelen then told the dark spirit. Yami imediatly let go of her at that frusterated tone. Daren glanced at Yami who glared at him. The green eyed teen then averted his gaze from the hard crimson.

The teens then began to chat and finally returned to the Silver Bay Cafe. Shelen and the friends took turns dueling and Shelen beat each one. Until it was Yami's turn to go against her after he beat Jazz.

The duel went on for hours and finally Yami used his favorite card. The 'Dark Magician'. He beat Shelen's 'Kaze' and left Shelen with 0 life points.

"I'll beat you some day." Shelen said after they gathered up their cards.

"I await that day." Yami smirked.

Shelen then said goodbye to their friends then headed upstairs. Yami returned to his soulroom as well and Shelen got to work on her costume. It took her a week and a half to get it done but she finally did.

During this time, Yami remained in his soulroom, only leaving when Shelen insisted he eat something.

...

The night of Halloween eve Shelen got dressed in her costume. She wore a long black dress with a dark red cloak and wearing some jewelry that her mother had let her borrow. She was dressed as a mideval sorceress.

She then went downstairs to answer the door. Her friends Jazz, Kyla, Crystal, and Daren were standing there with Marik, Bakura, and Seto Kiaba.

Jazz was dressed in a rather exposing outfit with fox ears and a matching tail. Kyla was dressed as a cat girl, Crystal as 'Winry Rockbell' of 'Fullmetal Alchemist', Daren as a vampire, Marik in his natural attire as it already looked like a costume, Bakura as Jason of 'Friday the 13th', and Kiaba was also dressed naturally.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Jazz asked her friend. Shelen smiled and glanced behind to the stairs to see if Yami would come. But he didn't.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She nodded.

The plans had been changed and the friends were going to a party held in Kiaba's mansion. When they arrived Shelen found Yugi with Kaze. She noticed that Kaze was in her humanoid form with her combat attire on and Yugi was dressed in baggy tan pants and had a color around his neck as well as a chain.

Shelen walked over to the two.

"I see you decided on the 'Dragon's Slave' theme." Shelen said in amusement. Kaze glanced at Yugi with a sly smirk at that.

"Yes. He makes such a good little slave boy." Kaze said. Yugi blushed.

"Yugi, I wanted to ask you something." Shelen requested.

"What is it?" Yugi asked. He sounded so much like Yami it was shocking. But she had grown used to it.

"It's about Yami. He seems rather...Distant." She chose distant as the best word.

"Distant how?" Yugi frowned at that. Yami was never too distant with him. He always said what was on his mind if Yugi asked.

"Well he's been locking himself up in his soulroom almost 24-7. And he won't tell me what's wrong."

"That is strange." Yugi nodded.

"So why do you think he's been acting this way?" Shelen asked.

"Well I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with Halloween. He didn't have Halloween in Egypt and we were too busy to celibrate it, saving the world and all."

"Ok, so it has nothing to do with me then?"

"No, I highly doubt you are at fault."

"Ok. Ok, good." Shelen smiled and nodded then walked away. Yugi sighed and he and Kaze went to mingle with other guests.

Shelen stood around, not sure what to do but decided to just sit and wait for a reasonable hour to leave. She sat in bordome as she watched the other partiers dance or chat. Then someone extended their hand out to her. It was tan and had a gold wristcuff with black spacing the gold bars and several gold rings were around the fingers.

"May I have this dance?" The owner of the hand requested. Shelen was about to look up and tell him 'no', when she saw who it was. The person had spikey tri-colored hair and was wearing an Egyptian style crown with the Eye of Horus shown on the gold piece on the forehead. He also wore a white linnen tunic with a gold belt around his thin waist and a dark purple cape was draped over his shoulders.

He also wore gold armbands and his ankles were covered by gold ankle bands. Around his neck was a gold collar and another hidden under the cape. Gold Egyptian style earrings hung from his perfectly tanned ears. But what she noticed most were his amused crimson red eyes.

"Yami?" She stared in awe at the Egyptian king.

"I don't see any other pharaoh around here." He smirked and looked around.

"Oh, shut up." She chuckled then stood, "So this was what you were doing in that soulroom of yours huh?" She admired his costume in wonder.

"Yes, I used the shadow magic to reconstruct my past life's pharaoh attire."

"It suits you, your highness." Shelen giggled at calling Yami 'your highness'.

"So may I have this dance?" He repeated.

"You may." She nodded and took his hand then he lead her to the dance floor where a slow song was playing. The music played and the two danced. Shelen lay her head on Yami's chest and closed her eyes as they swayed to the music.

When the song ended she looked up into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back and then leaned down slightly. She leaned up but efore their lips met, Jazz showed up.

"Wow, Sheely, you dance great!" Jazz complimented. Shelen blinked and pulled away from Yami. She smiled at Jazz and they began to converse. Yami just stared after her in longing. He then talked with Yugi and his past friends.

That Halloween was the first sign of the growing feelings toward his keeper. But would these feelings last?

**To Be Continued...**

**So there was the first Holiday Fun story. They're starting to realize their love for eachother but they still have a long way to go.**


	6. Drunken Love

**YGO:Crimson Sapphire**

**This one is going to be rated M. If you don't like the idea of CannonxOC sexual themes you might not wanna read this one. I warned you it would have M rated stuff so here it is. **

**Summery: Yami, Marik, and Bakura have returned from the after-life again. Before Yami goes to see Shelen Marik and Bakura convince him to go to a club with them for a while. When he gets home he is drunk and the rest carries on from there. **

**It might be kinda random cause I really don't usually do M rted stuff wihout a reference to look at. Anyway, enjoy. :)**

**Rating: M for sexual themes**

**Drunken Love:**

She sighed and looked at her watch again. Yami should have been home hours before.

_Marik and Bakura. I'm going to kill you if Yami isn't home in another 30 minutes. _Shelen thought darkly. She then sighed again and continued to wait. After the yamis had returned from the after-life yet again after the final ceremonial duels, Yami had been convinced by Marik and Bakura to go with them and hang with the other guys. They had gone off and apparently to a bar where they were going to do some drinking games. _And right after they returned from the after-life to._

Suddenly the door to the house opened and a dazed Yami walked-or stumbled-in.

"Yami!" Shelen hurried over to him and caught him before he could fall.

"Oh, hello Aibou." Yami slurred. He was deffenitely drunk.

"How many drinks did you have?" She asked him.

"Hmm," He hummed, "Don't remember."

"Whatever. Come on, let's get you to bed." She then supported him and they made their way up the stairs to Shelen's room. When they finally got to the room, they made their way over to the bed and Shelen tried to gently let Yami fall to the soft mattress. But unfortunatly for her, he dragged her down with him only for her to be underneath him.

"Y-Yami! Get off!" Shelen demanded as she blushed.

"Why? You look cute like this." Yami said.

"Wha? Yami get off! You're drunk and don't know what you're saying!"

He suddenly leaned closer and she turned her head away where Yami instead began to kiss her neck. The kisses trailed up her neck and then to her ear where he nibbled on it softly. She blushed deeper and couldn't stop the moan that came from her lips. He continued to kiss at her ear and then kissed over the little hickies he had made ealier.

"Y-Yami, please stop..." Shelen tried to plead. _None of this means anything to you anyway..._

He did not obey and she felt his hands move under her shirt. She blushed deeper still.

"Yami!" She squirmed and he stopped to look at her confused. Then she thought over her options.

1.) find something to smash over his head and escape.

or

2.) Take advantage of the moment and let him take her. After all he wouldn't remember anything, right?

She decided to go with choice number two. All she would need to do was sneak away and pretend to have been sleeping on the couch because he would have rather the bed anyway. So she looked up at him lustfully and kissed him on the lips. The former Pharaoh kissed her back with just as much passion and then continued to use his hands to roll up her shirt and feel her smooth skin underneath. She giggled into the kiss and began to use her own hands to roll up his shirt and feel his firm abs. Then he finally got her shirt off and Shelen was greatful she didn't wear a bra as his kisses trailed to her chest and down her stomach.

She finally removed his shirt and both garments were tossed to the floor. Yami's hands then trailed to Shelen's belt that kept her pants securely in place. She noticed this and thought what to do. Allow him to go all the way? Or stop. She chose the latter and he unbuckled her belt where it hit the floor and her pants soon followed. She did the same with Yami and soon they were both naked.

-Rated M stuff starts here-

The two stared at eachother lustfully and then shared another passionate kiss with a tongue war before Yami's won and he pulled away again. She then felt something big and hard enter her. She gasped and held in the pained cry as it pushed in slowly then stopped. After a few minutes though, she shifted her hips as a sign for him to move. He moved in further then slid back out till only the tip was in then thrust in again.

Shelen let out a moan and arched up as he slid out and then back in again. Soon the thrusts became faster and harder. She moaned louder and he too moaned. But then he hit her sweet spot and she cried out. Crying out his name. He continued to hit the same place and she continued to scream his name. Finally he came near his end. He hit the spot one last time.

"ATEM!" She screamed subconciously in Arabic and the former Pharaoh released inide her. Then he collapsed on top of her and held her close then was out like a light as the alcohal was catching up to him.

-End M rated part-

She smiled and snuggled up to him. Not even caring what would happen next.

...

The next morning the first thing he registered was a splitting headache and a bad taste in his mouth. Yami slowly tried to sit up but felt something warm pressed against him. He looked down and what he saw made him nearly jump out of the bed. There laying next to him sleeping soundly, was Shelen.

She was curled up with a smile on her lips and her cheeks slightly pink. She stirred but remained asleep. Yami froze at her movements and stared at her as she snuggled closer. He noticed then that she wasnt wearing a shirt and neither was he. He then remembered what happened the night before. He had been talked into drinking with Bakura and Marik then got so drunk he had to get a ride home. When he had gotten home Shelen had helped him to get upstairs and then he had...

"Oh Ra..." Yami gasped and looked down at she sleeping angel. He must have taken advantage of her the night before and she had...Oh Ra he was dead if she woke up. He quietly snuck out of bed and hurried away from the bed. As he looked at her though he noticed how incredibly cute she looked. He then blushed as he realized what he was thinking about his Hikari. He gulped and didn't have the nerve to look down as he knew had become semi-hard at the thoughts. He then made his way to the bathroom to have a COLD shower. He felt so ashamed that he had even thought about Shelen in the way he had.

...

Shelen awoke when she heard the door to the bathroom close. She yawned and winced as she was kind of sore from the night before. Then she gasped. The night before! Yami coming home drunk then making love...YAMI!

She suddeny jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes then slipped them on. A nice pair of loose dark blue jeans and a loose black T-shirt. She then walked over to the bathroom door.

"Yami?" She called as she knocked with the back of her hand, "You in there?"

There was a pause before he answered. He sounded a bit nervous.

"Y-Yes, Aibou, I am in here." Yami replied.

"K, do you need some clothes, or did you bring some this time?" She asked.

He was quiet again then he spoke.

"N-No, Aibou. I forgot again."

"Want anything specific or should I pick them out this time?"

"A tank top and some sweatpants will be fine. And a pair of briefs..."

"Alright." She then walked over to the drawrs and went to his drawrs. She pulled out a pair of dark sweatpants and a black tanktop then the specific undergarment. She then tossed them into the bathroom and went downstairs to start breakfast. She was so glad her mother was in Cario on another excavation dig. She then decided to just make some heat-up waffles for them both since she knew he really loved them.

"I hope he's ok. From what I can tell if he woke up before me he must know something happened." She then heated up some syrup and brought the food over to the table.

Yami came down a few minutes later dressed in the clothes she had given him. He sat down at his usual spot next to her and they ate in silence. When breakfast was over Shelen stood to rince their dishes and Yami offered to help. They washed in silence then walked over to the couch and watched some T.V. Yami tried to sit as far away from Shelen as possible.

"Yami?" She suddenly spoke and he jumped. He then turned to look at her a somewhat fearful look.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"What? Y-Yes, of course, Aibou. I'm fine." He replied. She frowned and moved closer to him to check his temperature only for him to move away and soon get up.

"Yami?" She looked at him confused.

"I said I am fine, Shelen." Yami said. Then he walked away. She watched him leave inside both were swearing their heads off at how stupid they were acting.

_I knew he would find out! Now he hates me!_ Shelne screamed at herself.

_She must know something! Now I'm sure she hates me! _Yami yelled at himself.

_But I wish she knew how much I truely love her..._

_But I wish he knew how much I truely love him..._

Both thought bitterly.

The rest of that day Y=they avoided eachother out of fear of rejection. At lunch Shelen ate in the cafe` under the house and Yami ate in the living room. They stayed away from eachother as much as possible. But at dinner they didnt have a choice but to eat together. The cafe` closed around 5:00 PM and she wasn't allowed to eat in the cafe` after hours. So they ate at the table.

After a while of not speaking, Shelen had had enough. As had Yami.

"Yami..." She said quietly.

"Shelen..." Yami also said quietly.

"I'M SORRY!" The said at the same time and bowed their heads.

"Huh?" They looked up and stared at eachother in suprise.

"I-I'm sorry for taking advantage of you..." Yami said.

What? Taking advantage of her? But it was the other way around.

"No. I'm sorry...I-I knew it didn't mean anything but to you really but..." She trailed off.

"What?"

"You didn't take advantage of me. I LET you. I thought it was just a one-time thing but...Yami I really am sorry. I never should have done it. I was just...I love you."

He stared at her stunned. Did she really mean that?

"Shelen...Do you really mean that?"

"Y-Yes...I've loved you ever since we met. I didn't know at first but after you left I realized..."

she looked down and Yami just stared at her. He then placed his hand under her chin and made her look up. She did and looked into his crimson eyes. He then leaned forward and placed his lips over her's in a gentle kiss.

She melted into the kiss and it turned passionate. Then when they parted they were both pantng.

"I love you too." He said. They then got up and put their dishes in the sink and sat down on the couch. He then continued their heated kiss and pushed her down onto the couch.

"So, how did I do last night?" He asked her with a smirk after they parted.

"I think I remember." She smirked back and pulled him down with her where they continued the kiss.

**Story 4. This one with a little more love. I hope you're all ok with that cause I don't want anyone to flsme me just because of a little M rated action. But yeah that was the 4th story and the next one is coming soon.**


	7. Psychotic Lover

YGO!CrimsonSapphireshipping

**Ok. This is a one-shot and sneakpeak of a different version of YGO!Crimson Sapphire. In this one I used season 0 Yami so he's more creepy and evil than in the real series and stuff. So Yami's got his own body of course and Shelen is the misfortunate-Or fortunate-hikari to this insane spirit. What's worse is he's trying to get into her pants. You can picture him however you want. But be warned, he is not OOC. This is the REAL Yami/Atem but with a sexual teasing side.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M**

Psychotic Lover

Shelen sighed and rubbed her tired eyes as she read her book. She had to read the end of chapter 83 for the test she would be taking the next day so she needed to finish soon. A certain spiky-haired, red eyed teen was watching her as she did so. He noticed her legs were spread and she seemed too preoccupied in her book to notice her posture. He also noticed she had her shirt down lower to hide the flap of her pants.

Curious he walked over to his host and she looked up as he approached.

"What do you want, Yami?" She grumbled. For once Yami didn't answer, he merely grabbed her kneecaps and pulled them farther apart.

"Wh-What the Hell are you doing?" She cried and tried to sit up. Yami ignored her and with his free hand lifted her shirt so he could see her pants. He smirked in amusement.

"What? I'm not a guy! I don't get THOSE." She snapped. He just stared at her pants. She had undone the button that held them together and for once was wearing pants that didn't use a belt for fashion or for purpose. The zipper was also pulled down a bit.

"Haven't been mastribating have you, Mou-hitori-no-ore?" He teased.

"Damn it, Yami! Get the fuck off of me!" She tried to kick him away but he pinned her to the bed and she gave a small 'oof' sound as he body pinned her. She glared at the spirit in annoyance. Then his smirk widened and her blush deepened as he reached his hand under her shirt again. She gasped as he rubbed his thumb over one of her breasts around the nipple. She gave a moan at the touch.

"Hmmm, you seem to like this." He mused. She knew what he was trying to do, each time he tried though she had found a way to get him to stop, now she just needed to find that way again. She didn't know how much longer she could resist the sex-craving psycho. As he was distracted trying to seduce her-again-she found her way to stop him. She let out another moan and just as he was about to slide her shirt up, she took her chance and grabbed his leather pants. More specifically where a small buldge was at the front. She was satisfied to hear a suprised gasp and see HIM blush for once.

"I'm not the only one." She pointed out as his eyes widened in shock. She had been bold in attempts to get him off of her, but most involved him feeling pain. That was the part of his 'game' he enjoyed. When she struggled. But now the tables were turned, he was at HER mercy. She smirked a smirk similar to Yami's only less insane and as he pushed up against the hand as she sat up again. She continued to stroke and massage the clothed member and he bucked against her hand as she slid her free hand up his leather shirt with the belts and buckles. It was the shirt he had been wearing when he was freed and she secretly loved it.

He began to pant as she continued to stroke his groin and he stared at her with half-lidded eyes. He was sweating a bit now. She never knew how easy it was to get him turned on until that day. She slid her free hand under his shirt and placed it on his chest. He gave a moan as she ran a circle around one of his nipples with her index finger.

"Now, see how YOU like it." She purred seductively. He tried to reach a hand down to unzip his pants but she slapped his hand away.

"Uh-uh, Yami." she chuckled darkly, "You're gonna suffer some for trying to molest me all those times."

He actually whimpered at this and she smirked then leaned up. He arched his back as she kissed his neck and he gripped her shoulders for support. She then moved the kisses up his neck to his cheek. She was about to pull away before she got to his lips, but he seemed to take control again. His lips crashed onto hers and her eyes widened at the sudden movement. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and she gave a sudden squeeze to the still clothed erection of the Darkness. He groaned into the kiss and she decided to kiss back.

His hands moved and pulled up her shirt again. She slid her hand out from under his shirt and when they broke for air she was about to pull her hand away from his pants but one of his hands stopped her.

"Huh?" She looked at him confused. She saw his crimson orbs clouded by lust and she shivered.

"We're not done yet, Mou-Hitori-no-Ore." Yami told her huskily. His hand then guided hers back to his pants. She blushed when the hand pushed her own down into his pants. She then got the idea. She smirked and with her free hand unbuttoned his pants then slowly slid the zipper down. He moaned as she slid her hand out from the inside of his pants and his hands gripped her shoulders again as she slid the skin tight clothing off of him, down to his thighs.

"You don't wear underwear?" She raised an eyebrow as she noticed.

"When you wear leather...Boxers be damned." Yami panted as his erection was finally freed. He gave a moan as the length hit cool air.

"Aw, poor baby tortured too long?" Shelen teased. She then pulled his shirt up and kissed down below his chest to his stomach and finally his navel. She heard his breath hitch at that. She then smirked and took his throbbing member in her mouth. She took the tip and licked it. She was satisfied to hear a moan of pleasure at the touch. She then licked it again and gave a hard suck. Yami moaned louder and his hands moved to grip her hair keeping her head where it was. It took all his willpower not to push deeper into her mouth. She lazily sucked and licked at the tip, bobbing her head as she went deeper and deeper. He bucked into it and she moved her hands up to keep his hips in place. He panted and moaned as she worked, wanting more.

"Ah...Sh-Shelen...I'm-I'm gonna cum!" He panted. She deepthroated the member and sucked it again. He then released in her mouth with a moan. She swallowed every drop and pulled away. The moment she removed the length from her mouth, Yami pinned her to the bed again and claimed her lips in another bruising kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck at that and he growled posessively into the kiss as she allowed him entrance.

When he broke the kiss she gazed into his crimson eyes. They were filled with lust and want, but also love.

"Mout-Hitori-no-Ore," Yami began, "Please let me claim you. I want everyone to know that you are mine."

Let him claim her? As in go all the way? After all he did; Scaring her when he first showed up, trying to molest her, being a total nusence, and treating her like a submissive schoolgirl? Was he serious? Yes. He was serious, and she was too. Despite all he had done in the past she found him to be a good friend. He was a pschopathic sadistic 5,000 year old spirit of an Egyptian puzzle, but also a funny, sorta caring-in his own special way-protective guy. She did want him too. She NEEDED him.

"Yes." She nodded. He gave a relieved sigh at her answer and before she could register what had happened, he kissed her again. This time more gently. They only parted the kiss when he removed her shirt and sometimes for air. Soon she was completely naked and he gazed at her exposed body. She was absolutely beautiful. And she was all his.

He kissed her again then kissed her neck, making his mark there. She moaned and tried to remove his shirt as well. He noticed her attempts but decided to torture her a bit as well. She was fumbling with the buckles of his shirt when he began to kiss down her chest. He then took one of her nippled in his mouth and she moaned louder. He sucked and licked it until it was hard then moved to the other one, playing with the first. She cried out in pure ecsasy.

He then kissed her on the lips again before pulling away. She whimpered and he smirked. Then he unbuckled his shirt and slipped it off, tossing it with the rest of the clothes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, making sure. This wasn't another practice round, this was it. The winner would be decided in this game.

"Yes, Yami...I don't want you," She panted, "I NEED you!"

Her lips were covered once more by his. Then he pulled away again and smiled a sensre smile at her.

"You don't know how happy that makes me, Mou-Hitori-no-Ore." He said. Then two fingers were suddenly stuck in her mouth. She sucked on them knowing what it was for. When they were good and wet the fingers were removed from her mouth.

"Y'know. It's weird, I always thought that this only worked in yaoi pairings." She said thoughtfully.

"What?" Yami looked at her strange.

"Dunno, just something I read on fanfiction." She shrugged, momentarily forgetting that they were in the middle of sex, "I read some Yaoi pairing fanfics that were rated M. I never thought a straight pairing would do the whole preparing thing."

"Oh. Do you not WANT me to prepare you?" Yami asked.

"No, it's fine. You already got your fingers wet anyway."

"I think we are the only couple in history to have a conversation in the middle of sex." Yami shook his head. Shelen laughed.

"Then get on with it!" She giggled, "Before I change my mind!"

"It's too late to change your mind, Mou-Hitori-no-Ore." Yami chuckled. Before she could reply she gasped as she felt the first finger enter her nether regions. She moaned.

"Th...That was...Unfair..." She panted. He chuckled again.

"Relax." He told her, "It'll be less painful if you do."

She complied and forced her body to relax. He then thrust the finger in and out. He then added the second finger and began to stretch her. In the process he hit that spot that made her cry out.

"Ah! YAMI!" She cried, "Oh no..."

"Oh, yes." Yami grinned his usual grin and thrust the fingers into that spot.

"Yami!" She cried. Again and again he hit that spot. Then finally she was prepared. He pulled his fingers out of her and heard a whimper.

"Don't worry, Koi." Yami purred, "I will make this worth your while."

He then positioned himself over her entrance and slowly pushed in. She moaned and he gave a small grunt as he entered. She was very hot. It took only a minute before she was ready. She shifted her hips and he took that as the sign to move. He pulled out till he was to the hilt and then slammed back in hard. She gave a cry of pleasure at the contact. He had hit her prostate dead-on. He thrust at a slow pace at first then it slowly quickened. Soon he was thrusting in fast and hard.

"Yami!" She cried his name, "Yes! So good! Please, don't stop!" She cried.

"Ah! Shelen...So hot...So beautiful!" Yami groaned. They continued then she took one hand and grabbed his member, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Ah! I'm close!" Yami warned.

"M-Me too!" She panted. They then both released.

"YAMI!" Shelen cried.

"SHELEN!" Yami groaned. Then he released inside of her. He collaped on top of her then rolled off and pulled her close, still buried inside her.

"I love you, Yami." She whispered to her lover.

"I love you too, Mou-Hitori-no-Ore." Yami replied kissing her on the forehead. He closed his eyes.

"Why do you call me that anyway?" Shelen asked suddenly. He opened on eye halfway. "We are nothing alike. So why do you call me your other self?"

He sighed.

"Because you are my Aibou and my Hikari. You are the light to my darkness and my partner. I call you that because in a way you are my other."

"I still don't get it."

"True we don't look alike by much, but you are like another me. A lighter me."

"Oh. Ok."

"Why do you call me Yami?"

"Because it's what you are. Darkness."

"True. Is it because I kill people?"

"You KILL people?"

"Never mind."

There was silence.

"Aibou?" Yami spoke.

"What? Now you call me Aibou?"

"Well you are my partner. In more ways than one."

"Oh, shut up!" She lightly smacked the back of her hand to his chest. He chuckled.

"We'll talk about that later, Koi." He said then yawned, "Now I need to rest."

"Alright. I guess I'll be skipping dinner huh?"

"Mhmmm. I won't let you escape that easily."

"Alright. G'night you deranged pscho."

"Good night, chibi-chan."

He laughed quietly as she hit his chest again in mild annoyance at that before falling asleep. The next problem was, what to tell the others. But at the moment, they didn't care.

**Yes. the horrors of the real Yami.**


	8. Darkness

CrimsonSapphireshipping

**Summery: Shelen has become aware of Yami. He seems nice enough and trust-worthy. But is he really?**

**This is another Dark YamixShelen story(sort of) and talks about Shelen's thoughts after Yami told her what he did to all those people that tormented her before they met. It might not follow the exact YGO!CS story and this is before Yami gets his own body. He's still just a spirit here.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rated: T**

Darkness

She had known he was there. She had sensed him. The darkness. She hadn't known at first who he was but once she saw what he had done to all the people that had hurt her in the past-physically and emmotionally-she knew something wasn't right. Shayla's old fairy tale began to creep into Shelen's thoughts. The Shadow Games, dark spirits, Pharaohs...All of it seemed like a fairy tale Shayla had told her when she was younger. Now that she knew of the dark spirit of the puzzle things were becoming complicated.

Yami-as she had begun to call the spirit-later revealed himself to her. He seemed trustworthy-to an extent-but when she witnessed one of his twisted shadow games she wasn't so sure anymore. After her friends found out about Yami they told Shelen to get rid of the puzzle before it was too late. She had tried to but just couldn't. Was it the way he looked at her when she was about to smash his only doorway into the world of the living? Or was it something else?

At the moment Shelen sat crosslegged on her bed, staring at the puzzle in her hands. She wasn't wearing it of course, for fear something might happen. She just stared at it.

"I don't know what to think anymore...Yami, are you good or are you evil?'

There wasn't a reply. She didn't care though.

"That shadow game I witnessed...Are you really that twisted? Will you really do anything it takes to get what you want?" She whispered. She shuddered at the memory of the shadow game.

-FLASHBACK-

Shelen was walking home alone-well almost alone if you don't count Yami-and didn't notice the man in the shadows of a dark allyway. He jumped out and dragged Shelen into the allyway. She was then pinned to the wall.

"Awright lady! Hand over your money and valubles!" The man said. Shelen glared at him but did as told and brought out her wallet.

"Here." She snapped and tossed it. The mugger seemed mildly surprised by her lack of fear since he had a knife to her throat but then spotted the Millenium Puzzle hanging from her neck.

"Looks like ya forgot something." He smirked. Shelen looked at the puzzle in alarm.

"It's not real gold!" She said quickly, "It's worthless!"

"Heh. Looks real to me. And so do you."

Shelen nearly gagged in discust at the man's attempts at flirting with her.

"Hands off the puzzle!" She growled when the man grabbed the puzzle. He laughed and tore it from her neck then kicked her in the stomach. Shelen gasped in pain and fell to the floor. The man sniggered and walked over to her then sqwauted down in front of her. She looked fearful now then saw the puzzle held in the man's limp grip. She took a chance and grabbed it then rolled into a shadowy area and kept it firmly in her hand. The moment she was in the shadows there was a golden glow and Yami stood up slowly. Rage burned in his crimson eyes as he glared at the mugger.

"Game time!" Yami said and walked over to the man. The game began.

...

Shelen stared in horror in her spirit state at the charred body that lay at Yami's feet. He glared down at it and she saw the pleasure at the man's demise in her guardian spirit's eyes.

"You didn't have to go that far!" She said in annoyance. Yami glanced over at her and his gaze softened as it rested on hers.

"Are you alright?" He asked kindly. She wanted to say 'No! I am not alright! You killed him!' but instead merely nodded. Yami then smiled that smile that was reserved for her alone. That gentle, caring smile she never saw him give anyone else.

"Good. I thought for sure he would have...Never mind. Let's go." Yami said and Shelen nodded. She followed him soundlessly back to the house where they switched places and Shelen was back to her living self while Yami was a spirit again. That had been her first time witnessing Yami's thirt for blood. The first time she saw him for what he was. A murderer.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Aibou?" Came that soft, gentle voice of the darkness. Shelen looked up through her long goldblond bangs and saw his sitting in front of her in the same position. His eyes showing concern.

"Yeah?" Shelen asked quietly.

"Are you alright? You seem rather quiet?" Yami said. Worry was evident on his features. Shelen didn't even try to smile. People said once that when you've killed someone you gain this cold look in your eyes. This steely glare. The eyes of a murderer. Yami didn't seem to have this look in his eyes. His eyes showed concern mainly at the moment but also gentleness and...Love? Was it even possible for a murderer to love?

"Yeah. I'm fine." Shelen finally lied.

"Are you sure. Ever since that attempt theft of that man you've seemed different."

'And YOU haven't?' Shelen thought bitterly.

"Aibou, please tell me what's wrong." Yami pleaded, his eyes reflected his obvious worry and concern for her.

Aibou. Parnter. She used to like the name. It made her feel like she was useful to Yami. Made her feel like he thought of her as an equal. Now the name seemed meaningless. Empty words. It was just another of his lies.

"Why do you call me your partner?" Shelen suddenly asked. Irritated. The spirit was taken aback.

"What? I thought we discussed this. You are my partner." Yami said.

"Murderers don't have partners." Shelen snapped, "Only pawns. I'm just a vessle to you aren't I?"

"Ai-"

"Don't call me that!"

Yami blinked. This wasn't like Shelen at all. Why did she call him a-

"You saw." He said. It wasn't a question. He stared at her hurt and in disbelief.

"Yeah, I saw it. I saw how you burned that man to a crisp in your so-called 'game'!" Shelen snapped, using air-quotes on the word 'game'.

"Shelen that was-"

"Am I apart of your game too? Are you going to get rid of all of us?" Shelen asked. She wasn't being sarcastic like she wanted to. She felt on the verge of tears.

"Aibou..." Yami whispered.

"I trusted you! Jazz and Daren said I should smash your puzzle but I didn't! Is this how you show your thanks? By killing people?"

"No...Shelen please...I-"

"I thought we were partners! I thought you cared about me!" She felt tears in her eyes now. She didn't know why this hurt so much. Why she felt so torn by this.

"Shelen...I do care about you. Why do you think I did what I did?"

"Because your vessle was going to be killed and the puzzle taken. You only want me safe so you can use me." Shelen said. Her mind screamed that they were lies. That she wasn't thinking straight and was making up excuses. Her thoughts suddenly stopped when she felt a hand cupping her cheek. She looked up and saw Yami had placed a transparent hand on her cheek, stroking it softly.

"You really think that?" he asked, barely above a whisper. She didn't answer. She then looked into his eyes and couldn't lie anymore. Not to him. Not to herself.

"No..." She admitted.

"Shelen, I do what I do because I care about YOU. If the puzzle was smashed I could care less. If it didn't involve you I'd let the puzzle be burned. Even if it would destroy me. I protect you not because you are my host or because you are my partner. At first I thought I did this because you are my friend. Now I do this for different reasons. When you are in danger, whether it's a bully or a serious case, I will do whatever it takes to protect you.

"I saw how you are doing the same for me and I appriciate it. But Even so, I killed that man because he was going to hurt you worse than just hitting you, cutting you, and taking your money and me away. I killed him because he was going to take something from you you can never have back. I couldn't let another take you like that."

"What? Wait. Another? What do you mean by 'another'?" Shelen asked. Yami placed his other hand to her other cheek. Keeping her head trapped. Though it wasn't his hands trapping her, it was his eyes. They were so captivating. Still showing sorrow and hurt but also love. Yes, it was possible. His eyes showed his love for her. That was all the answer she needed before he leaned in and captured her lips with his. Surprisingly she felt every moment of the kiss. She kissed back soon after, wishing she could wrap her arms around Yami's neck, but it would be foolish to even try.

Yami broke the kiss and they stared into eachother's eyes.

"THAT is why I protect you." He whispered against her lips. Shelen nodded, understanding and Yami smiled softly at her then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her while she wished she could do the same. Perhaps she was wrong about Yami again. Perhaps he wasn't darkness after all. Whatever he was it didn't matter. He loved her and she loved him. And that was all there was to it.

**So there you go. Fluffy YamixShelen ending.**

**I'm sure some of you who are readong YGO!Crimson Sapphire are wondering why I didn't reach my dead-line. Well...I'm working on it and I appologize in advanced for keeping you waiting longer than necissary. So really sorry.**


	9. What Do You Fear?

CrimsonSapphire Shipping

**Summery: Everyone has a fear. Even Yami. But what was Shelen's fear? He was determined to find out.**

**Rated: K+ for fluffiness**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: YamixShelen(CrimsonSappireshipping)**

**NOTE: In this story, Yami and Shelen are already together. This was just completely random.**

What Do You Fear?:

"Aibou?" Yami asked one day.

"Hm?" Shelen hummed from over her book she was reading.

"I was wondering. What do you fear?" Yami asked. Shelen frowned and set the book down.

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I aked what do you fear."

"I heard you the first time. Why are you asking?"

"Because everyone has a common fear. Crystal's afraid of bugs. Kyla's afraid of heights. What about you?"

"Well for one your lack of intellegence." Shelen replied. Yami scowled.

"That's not what I meant." He said blankly. Shelen smirked at him from the book she read.

"Well alright mister know-it-all, what's YOUR fear?"

"That's not fair! You haven't told me yours yet!" Yami pouted.

"Well?"

"..." Yami mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"I said ..."

"Little louder please."

Yami sighed.

"I'm afraid of the dark..." He sighed, hanging his head in shame, "And tight, enclosed spaces."

Shelen stared at him for a minute then bit her fist to keep from laughing. Yami saw his Aibou holding in her laughter and frowned.

"It's not funny!" He pouted, blushing.

"I'm sorry!" Shelen giggled, "But the DARK? Dude, your name means DARKNESS!"

"I know! But why don't you spend 3,000 years in darkness plus two more spent in the darkness again!"

"Alright, I'm sorry. Really." Shelen smiled and walked over to Yami then placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Now. What is YOUR fear?" Yami asked, "It can be any fear at all."

"My fear...Well it's only fair. My fear is losing you."

"What?" Yami looked at his lover in shock. She nodded.

"I'm afraid of either losing you to darkness or to death. My soul has been taken I don't know how many times but yours hasn't been messed with once. If your soul was ever taken I would be afraid. Because I wouldn't have you around to make me feel safe and loved. You're the reason my nightmares stopped. You're the reason I found friends. You're the reason I'm free from my past. If I EVER lost that warmth you give me, I would truely be afraid." Shelen explained.

Yami was speechless. She cared about him THAT much? He knew she loved him. She had proved that plenty of times when they kissed or cuddled(she wasn't ready for sex yet). But to love him THAT much? It made him feel like the most special person in the world!

"I feel the same way, Aibou." Yami whipsered to her, "Whenever your soul was taken from me I would feel empty, only half of a whole. I was afraid I'd lose you forever and I would never get to hold you in these arms and kiss you with these lips. Never to hear your beautiful voice or feel your gentle touch."

"Yami..." Shelen leaned up and Yami met her halfway in a small kiss.

"I love you, my light." Yami whispered.

"I love you too, my darkness." She whispered back against Yami's lips. She then rested her head on Yami's chest and they stood there, content to be with eachother.

"But your words are still too fluffy." Shelen mumbled in Yami's chest. Ruining the moment. Yami laughed.

**Yes, very short and very pointless. I just wanted to write some fluff.**

**Kaze: Blech.**

***glares at Kaze***

**Kaze: When are you gonna introduce Yugi and me as a couple?**

**Shelen: When she writes YGO!Hikari of a Dragon**

**Yami: Ah yes, that one.**

**Yugi: That one is pretty good.**

**Kaze: I agree. Though not as good as the 'Black Rose Saga' is gonna be.**

**Guys, I still have to post 'Prince, Pharaoh, Spirit' before I post the 'Black Rose Saga'**

**Atem: Hurry up and do it then! Dreamer wants so action!**

**Dreamer: Wait until she finishes 'My Pharaoh I Trust You' first.**

**Atem: Oh come on! That story is dead.**

**Kaze: Yeah, it is pretty lame right now. Plus NFxHL is getting lazy.**

**I'm working on the more IMPORTANT stories right now guys.**

**Shelen: Sure, sure. *turns to reader/s* Review please.**

**Yami: Flamers will be fed to the shadows.**

**Shelen: Yami!**

**Yami: What?**

**Shelen: Don't send the flamers to the shadows! Let Marik and Bakura torture them first.**

**Yami: I like the way you think, Koi. *pulls Shelen into a kiss***

**Kaze: I repeat. Blech!**


	10. Shopping

CrimsonSapphireshipping

**VERY short one-shot.**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Humor**

Yami and the Games:

Shelen had just finished retrieving the milk and bread that was needed on the list and had placed them in the little basket. She was about to turn around and tell Yami it was time to leave when she realized the former spirit was nowhere in sight. Becoming worried the female hikari began to look up and down isles for her partner. She was starting to regret turning her back on the Pharaoh for those few seconds.

Dreading the worst, Shelen sped up and soon came to the toys and puzzles section of the store. She was walking past each isle until a familiar voice was heard.

"Aibou!" Came Yami's excited call. Shelen turned and her jaw dropped when she saw that Yami was standing next to a cart full of GAMES! Board games, card games, puzzle games. All kinds.

"Wh-What is all this?" Shelen demanded.

"I found heaven, Aibou!" Yami exclaimed happily.

"Put them back!" Shelen ordered. Yami's happiness deflated as he grudgingly put back the games, muttering about how Yugi would have let him get some.

"Yami, Yugi lived in a GAME shop. You were surrounded by games." Shelen reminded the spirit. Yami still pouted. Shelen sighed and gave in letting him get ONE game. She made a mental note to NEVER take Yami to the store with her AGAIN.

**Very random one-shot that I thought was pretty funny. It went with a meme I found on DA. The quetion was '...Your favorite dark and light duo take their first trip to the store?' so I thought of what would happen if Shelen and Yami went to the store since he has his own body. THAT was the result.**

**Shelen: And my biggest mistake ever. *shudders***

**Yami: Still wanted to get those games...**

**Shelen: You got 'Candy Land' be happy with it.**

**Yami: *grumbles***

**Kyla: Well you had it easier than me. Bakura tried to get me to buy all meat in the store.**

**Bakura: Meat is good for you! We need it!**

**Kyla: No we don't! Because of you my wallet will be empty for a year!**

**Crystal: At least you guys actually BOUGHT something. Marik kept cornering me and-**

**Yami: I DON'T want to know what you were about to say!**

**Kaze: NONE of us do. *turns to reader(s)* Review, comment, critisize, whatever you call it.**

**Sorry this one was so short guys. And it wasn't really on the 'Romance' scale either.**


	11. Before He Cheats Part 1

YGO!CrimonSapphire shipping

**A one-shot based on the song 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood. It's got nothing to do with Yami actually cheating on Shelen or anything. It's just a misunderstanding I guess. This one is a slight AU and has the origianal Yu-Gi-Oh cast in it as well. Like Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, Tea(cause it concists of Tea bashing), ect.**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt Comfort(I guess)**

**Rated: T for language**

Before He Cheats-Part 1:

Shelen and Yami had been dating for nearly 3 years and were now 24 and 25. They were the picture of the perfect couple. Or so everyone thought. The couple had been outside a night club that night. Shelen had gone to get a drink and when she came back, she saw Yami kissing-no-Making out with another woman. But not just any woman. It was Tea.

Shelen was shocked, horrified, and heartbroken. Tea had been like a best friend aside from Jazz and had always been there for Shelen. But now she was KISSING Shelen's boyfriend? Shelen shook her head and hurriedly walked away. She had to talk to someone about this.

She chose to walk rather than drive-Since Yami was the one that had driven them to the club-and went to the Game Shop. Sugoroku stood behind the counter and saw the blond enter.

"Shelen? What's wrong? Why aren't you with Yami?" Sugoroku asked. Shelen had to hold back from saying any rude comment to the old man.

"Is Yugi here?" She asked.

"Yes. Upstairs." Sugoroku nodded.

"Arigato*." She muttered then walked up the stairs.

She came to the main apartment in the building and saw Yugi sitting on the couch looking thtough his deck. She walked over to him.

"Shelen?" Yugi looked up in suprise, "What's wrong? Why aren't you with Yami?"

Like Grandfather like Grandson.

"Because..." She bit her lip, she just couldn't believe it. She had thought that Yami loved her. She loved him. They had even told eachother those exact words. Had proved it in one wonderful night. How could he do this to her?

"Because Yami is a dirty cheater!" She finally said and glared at the floor. Yugi stared at her in shock.

"Yami? What did he do?"

"He was KISSING your so-called childhood FRIEND!" Shelen snapped. Yugi flinched. She sighed. It wasn't Yugi's fault. It was his yami's.

"He was kissing Tea?" Yugi tried to make sense of it.

"Yes! I had gone to get a drink and when I came back I found him making-out with her! They were practially all togue!"

Yugi frowned. It wasn't like Yami to do something like this. It just didn't make sense. Especially since the former Pharaoh had told Yugi directly he planned on asking Shelen to marry him soon.

"Shelen, are you sure it was Yami kissing Tea?" Yugi asked.

"Does anyone else have spiky tri-colored hair?" Shelen retorted.

"Um..."

"Besides you."

"Well maybe it wasn't like that. He could be drunk." Yugi guessed.

"Are you defending him?" Shelen asked in shock and anger.

"Well he is my other half! I have to stick up for him."

"Of course. Stick up for the guilty one." Shelen said sarcastically. She then walked out of the game shop and over to her own home. She kicked off her shoes and went over to the radio and turned it on.

'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood had just begun to play. Shelen lay down on the couch and listened.

Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
'cause she can't shoot whiskey...

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,  
showing her how to shoot a combo...

Oh and he don't know...

Shelen began to sing along to the song, remembering her own relationship crisis. The smae thing happening to her.

That I dug my key into the side of his  
pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on  
3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his  
pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
'cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No...not on me  
'Cause I dug my key into the side of his  
pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

When the song ended shelen sighed and turned off the radio then sat up from the couch. She then went to her room and lay down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling and finally letting the tears fall.

"Why, Yami...? Why?" She whispered into the empty room.

There was no answer.

To Be Continued...

**So there's part 1. Part 2 is next. In it we'll learn what really happened between Yami and Tea.**

**Also someone requested some BakuraxKyla stuff. I'll get something on those two after I finish this one.**


End file.
